dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancer
Necromancer is the second Necropolis class. It is obtained by talking to Zorbak and turning in 15 Undead Slayer Badges after completing Noxus Fumes. Necro Paragon has the same skills as this class, but different (and significantly more badass) animations. Skills *Shadow Seed **20 MP, 6 CD **Places Shadow Seed on yourself. ***On the third skill/attack after casting Shadow Seed (not Potion or Trinket), summons an additional undead minion that turn, with an equal damage value to the skill being used. ****If Seed triggers on a skill that normally deals 130% damage, the bonus summons will also do 130% damage. *****If the skill does not deal damage (Life Tap, Ward, etc), the summon will deal 100% damage. ****Shadow Seed summons one of the following minions: *****Undead Mage (2 hits) *****Undead Fighter (2 hits) *****Undead Berserker (3 hits) ***This effect will carry over between fights. ***Casting Shadow Seed a second time before the first Seed triggers will remove the first Seed. ***Inspire Terror increases the Shadow Seed counter by 2 instead of 1. ****Casting Inspire Terror as the third attack cancels Shadow Seed's extra summon. *Life Tap **26 MP, 6 CD **Inflicts 'Life Tap' for 3 turns, a Fear DoT equal to 5% of your maximum HP. **Applies 'Life Tap' for 3 turns, an HoT equal to 5% of your maximum HP. *Inner Will **0 MP, 9 CD **Restores 10% of your maximum MP. *Raise Minion **12 MP, 2 CD **Summon a random undead minion that attacks for 130% damage per hit: ***1 hit minions (50%) ****Undead Boot (1 hit) ****Undead Dog (1 hit) ****Undead Spearman (1 hit) ***2 hit minions (33.33%) ****Undead Mage (2 hits) ****Undead Fighter (2 hits) ***3 hit minion (16.66%) ****Undead Berserker (3 hits) *Inner Rage **15 MP, 0 CD **Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 130% damage. *Dark Dreams **18 MP, 15 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 120% damage. **Stuns for 3 turns. *Fear Ward **15 MP, 6 CD **Applies a shield for 3 turns. ***Block/Parry/Dodge +180. *Attack **0 MP, 0 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 120% damage. *Shroud of the Undead **35 MP, 19 CD **Applies 'Protection from x' for 3 turns. ***Elemental resistance +140. ***X is the last element of damage taken from a normal attack (not a DoT). *Dark Boon **18 MP, 4 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 80% damage. **Applies 'Boon' for 3 turns, excluding the current turn. ***Bonus to Hit +25. ***Boost +30%. *Summon Champion **25 MP, 14 CD **Attacks for 3 hits of 60% damage with +200 Crit. *Summon Familiar **10 MP, 1 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 160% damage. *Inspire Terror **18 MP, 4 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. **Inflicts one of two effects: ***'Inner Fear', a 1-turn stun that deals 100% of the monster's base damage range in Fear. ***'Power Boost' for 2 turns. ****Boost +60%. *Corruption **15 MP, 5 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 80% damage. **Inflicts 'Corruption' for 5 turns, a 40% Disease DoT. *Dark Intent **20 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 40% damage. **Inflicts 'Dark Intent' for 4 turns. ***Boost -35%. ***Bonus to Hit -40. Mechanics * Necromancer automatically inflicts 'Fear Aura' DoT for 99 turns when using Attack or any skill. Every time Fear Aura is applied, Counter increases by 1, capped at 20. ** Fear Aura damage is derived from weapon damage equal to (minimum weapon damage / 5)*(Counter/4) to (maximum weapon damage / 5)*(Counter/4). *** "Your enemy is unable to defend against your aura of fear!" *** "Your aura strengthens as your enemy trembles before you!" *** "Your aura is at its full strength as your enemy trembles before you!" *** This DoT is equal to 100% of your base weapon damage range at 20 stacks. Rotation Necromancer has a rotation that allows for a very high damage potential. By casting Shadow Seed (and doing nothing that turn), you are able to string together attacks in the following three turns and unleashing a large amount of damage on the third turn. # Shadow Seed: 0% # Dark Boon: 80% (the damage boost this skill gives is more effective than Raise Minion ~83.33% of the time) # Summon Champion: Crit(3 * 60%) * 1.3 = 468% #* Raise Minion can be used for RAND2, 3 130% * 1.3 = 169% OR 338% OR 507% #* With a 50% crit rate and 250 INT, this is superior to Summon Champion 50% of the time. # Summon Familiar: RAND4 160% * 1.3 = 624% OR 832% (1/3 chance) #* Raise Minion can also be used for RAND4, 5, 6 130% * 1.3 = 507% OR 676% OR 845% OR 1014% (1/18 chance) #* This is superior to Summon Familiar 5/18 of the time, but is significantly less reliable. For a pre-crit total of 1,172% OR 1,332% damage over 4 turns (avg 293% OR 333%). In addition to the standard Seed Boon Champion Familiar combo, several other combos exist with the class: # Terror Seed Boon Champion/Raise Familiar Terror #* Standard opening combo, deals 6 attacks and typically stuns the target for 2 turns while reflecting their own damage range back. Can be combined with Baby Chimera on turn 1, switching to Dragon on turn 2, and using Overcharge > Tickles > Fumes alongside Dark Boon. # Seed Terror Familiar #* For better or for worse, Terror spends 2 Seed charges instead of 1. Deals a good amount of burst damage (580-640% with a reflect), but doesn't have a lot of practical use. # Terror Seed Sleep Boon Familiar Terror (Raise) #* A 6-turn rotation with 5 stun turns. Combo with Dragon Fumes on the Seed turn to achieve 6 stun turns. # Terror Seed Boon Champion/Raise Familiar, Terror Ward Raise Tap Intent #* A loopable combo that can either start with either an offensive or defensive set of 5 attacks before switching to the other. Strategy Necromancer has a very powerful defensive rotation built around wearing the enemy down with small amounts of damage before unleashing a Shadow Seed combo. * Fear Ward provides 3 turns of defense on a 6-turn CD * Shroud of the Undead provides usually 3 turns of single-digit damage taken even against -All. Extremely valuable as another defensive counter against high BtH or -All. * Inspire Terror can stun monsters (even those with 100+ Immobility) for 1 turn on a 4-turn CD more than half of the time * Dark Intent provides 4 turns of roughly halved damage Necromancer can consistently deal damage to its target and is extremely effective at surviving many challenge fights using its high defenses. Category:Class